


Undone

by missema



Series: Sacraments [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saints Row 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy carefully watches the newest member of the Saints, but knows next to nothing about her.  When he has a chance to talk to her alone, he gets a different perspective on her though not through talking.</p><p>Takes place early in Saints Row 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Troy carefully watched the newest member of the 3rd Street Saints, even after the first few missions they ran together. She was promising and could have a meteoric rise through the ranks based on her sheer skill alone. He was impressed by her, even more than Julius who'd taken her firmly under wing to mentor. Even with all his observation, it took him weeks to even find out her name, because no one calls her by it. He didn't even remember saying it much himself, but when Julius instructed him to find her and give her some info, he finds himself searching his phone for a name he's never used.

When he finally found an unfamiliar name and called, he wasn't sure he had the right person at first. The contact was listed as "Baker", which he surmised was probably her last name, though he'd never thought to ask. With one mention of Julius he heard a familiar sigh, confirmation in his mind that he had been babbling to the correct person.

"We should talk in person." Troy said. He hated talking over the phone anyway, and preferred to be there when things happened. Being there ensured he wasn't left out of much, but found him driving all around Stilwater at odd hours.

"Alright. Know where I stay?" She asked. She spoke in short, staccato beats, as if she were trying to save the words for when she'd really need them.

"Yeah, I can be there in ten." Troy responded.

"Come on through." She said. It was as much of an invitation as he was likely to get, and Troy confirmed the address once and then hung up.

The place was a small loft that he knew was one of the places the Saints used to house their younger members, but usually more than one lived there at a time. There was a large garage that seemed to dwarf the house next to it. His quick knock on the door was answered and he was ushered into the house. The place itself was kind of a dump, one room with an old bed, broken tv and a sagging couch up against the wall. It had seen better and cleaner days.

She had apparently been busy sitting on the couch, because she returned there after she'd let Troy in, without offering him a place to sit. As he walked, a piece of paper stuck to his shoe and he bent to remove it. It was a letter, unopened, but addressed to Miss Elle Baker. So her name was Elle? He hadn't known before. Troy put the envelope on a shelf near some candles and hoped that it wasn't important.

Elle's hands were busy, unbraiding the cornrows she always wore. He watched with some fascination, but then realized he was staring at her and turned away. There was a sense of awkwardness that prevailed over their whole interaction, as if neither one of them knew what to make of the other and they both were stuck on mute. If he hadn't just finished a cigarette on her doorstep, he'd start another just to have something to do.

She made no attempt to start conversation, instead glancing at him curiously a few times as she undid her braids. She was almost finished, her slender fingers pulling free the last braids on the side of her head. The rest of her hair was loose, in tight waves from the rows, framing her face. Troy had to admit, it was the first time he'd ever thought her pretty. There were times when he thought her striking, her face had a quality about it that was neither inherently masculine or feminine, but angular and interesting. With her wide brown eyes and silent nature, she reminded him of a cat more often than not. Her body was lanky with ropey muscles, and often hidden beneath layers of bulky clothes.

He'd simply never bothered to think of her as more than what she presented most of the time. He had so much on his mind that the little he knew about her was enough, though even that scant information was either gathered through Julius or from Troy's own observation. But he as he watched her, he realized that this was about as close as she might let anyone get to her. She hadn't been expecting interruption, he could tell. She smelled like soap and he was seeing more of her copper skin than he'd ever seen before, though like usual she wore no makeup. She was clad in a white sleeveless undershirt and black track pants with bare feet. She was giving him another one of her silent, curious looks when Troy finally spoke.

"You know your pants are on backwards?" He asked.

She laughed, the sound warm and husky. "Wasn't wearing any before you called."

To his complete surprise, Troy blushed, but hid it with a coughing laugh. "Yeah you look comfortable. Hey, don't let me stop you."

"I won't." She replied, sounding serious. "You have a message from Julius." She said, and he nodded. Her hand waved over the seat next to her and he settled onto the couch. It sagged further with his added weight, but was preferable to standing.

Troy launched into the details of what Julius had given him to convey. There was nothing much that she didn't already know, but there had been a slight skirmish that evening that affected their plans for tomorrow. They'd won a little more turf from the Rollerz, and ceded some to the Vice Kings. She listened patiently to his status updates and little bits of his own added insight without interruption. When he was done, she spoke.

"Your car sounds bad. Heard it when you pulled up. You should take it in."

"When I get the time." Troy said, aware that he sounded more annoyed than he should have when he answered. It seemed like a stupid thing to say after all he'd just told her.

But then she smirked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking and agreed. The corner of her mouth was quirked up and she reached out a hand to his wrist. She caught it in her hand and stroked her thumb across the inside of it.

"Hey. Thanks for the update."

"Anytime." Troy said. It was hard to get the word out, though he did mean it. The air around them had taken on a strange, sexual charge and he wasn't sure if it was because of their prolonged conversation or her touch but he didn't want it to stop. He let her keep on stroking the inside of his wrist, mesmerized by the sensation.

"Don't go?" She was asking, not telling. Troy nodded his assent, not trusting his voice. This was wasn't something he'd planned on, but he wasn't about to turn away. Julius would probably get angry if he found out, but from the amount Elle talked, there was a good chance no one would find out, ever.

His worries were cut off with her kiss, the press of her soft lips against his as she leaned across the couch to reach him. He held her, one hand on her hip to help balance, the other on the back of her neck and working through her newly freed hair. They kissed the way he hadn't in far too long, kisses that made him enjoy the kissing with soft little moans from Elle whenever they broke apart. He moved her onto his lap so she could be closer, all of her within reach, curled around him, her body up against his. Every part of him responded to the close contact and it showed in his kiss, the vigorous, deep thrust of his tongue into her mouth until she coaxed him back towards playfulness.

Elle was wearing him down with her lips, the teasing bites at his, the small laughs and moans that she let out when they broke apart. All of her touches seemed designed to heighten his awareness of her, the feeling her hips pressed against his lap and the tongue that eagerly tasted his. Her mouth made it to his neck, alternating kisses and bites against it and his jaw. When his hands slipped under her shirt he was unsurprised to encounter nothing but skin, his fingertips seeking out her nipples. She leaned back and pulled the shirt off with one fluid motion, exposing her small breasts.

He made to suck each tiny brown nipple in turn, fingers playing at them until they turned hard and then taking one in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her as he kissed her breasts and nipples and skin, wanting to taste all of her.

When Troy looked up she jerked her head towards the bed, and he lifted the two of them up off the couch. As much as he didn't want to fuck her against a dirty mattress, the green couch was too small for them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, kissing his neck as he took the few steps across the room.

He settled her down and she unwound herself from him, but not before pulling at the bottom of his shirt, suggesting wordlessly that he remove it. Troy did, letting it fall to the ground beside the bed, and resumed kissing her. With her underneath him, he had less restriction and kissed every part of her he could. Troy left soft kisses on her shoulders, on her collar and neck, and licked each of her her small, pert breasts in circles until he reached the nipple. When he began to kiss lower, his tongue tracing trails on her stomach and kissing her hips, she twisted upwards and he took it as a sign to take off the last of her clothing.

The backwards track pants came off, as well as the underwear beneath them. Troy settled between Elle's legs and began kissing her thighs, the soft skin beneath her navel - anywhere but there. He teased them both, a torment meant to prolong but Troy gave in soon. Her curls were damp already and he buried his face in them enthusiastically, his tongue and fingers gently exploring her folds.

Troy set to pleasing her, driven by his own desire. He was rock hard now, but that thought was almost secondary to the other feeling he had - he was hungry. It wasn't something that he'd realized before that moment, before smelling the scent of her and diving between her legs, but he felt like a drowning man that had just taken his first gulp of air. There were no personal relationships in his life, not with his line of work. He had to forsake it for the job, and he didn't mind most of the time. The Saints were good people for the most part, and he didn't want for friends.

But this was something different, and he hadn't realized how much he'd need it until it happened. Elle hadn't been trying to seduce him, there had been no plan for him to come over. She didn't know who he was really, but what she did know of him she must have liked, because she'd wanted him. It felt like lofty praise to be wanted by such an aloof personality, to have her spend what few words she did spare saying his name, to find that she regarded him as more than just another pair of hands from her gang.

She was twisting and turning, now propped up on her elbows as he worked. Troy slid a finger into her, the digit immediately embraced by the complete wet heat of her. She watched him as he sucked and kissed at her, then he felt her hand in his hair, heard his name on a breathy moan. She was close, he could feel it.

When she shattered, it was with a hard clench to his fingers and a rush of wetness that covered his face and hand. He felt her collapse on the bed, breathing heavy, but he didn't look up. Instead Troy kissed his way up her body, stopping only to play with her sensitive breasts a little before making his way to bring his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply, and he let it go on, gently steering her into the spot on the bed where he could take her quickly, once he was able.

Her hand rested on where his erection strained his jeans, and he felt her undo his pants. He let her, but knew that if she tried to blow him, it'd be all over. He wanted in her, so he stopped her hands after she extracted him from his boxers and was wrapping both of her hands around the length of his cock.

The pants came off quickly, his only hesitation was in the moment where he went to his wallet for his condom and remembered the badge that he carried too. Troy twisted away from Elle so she wouldn't see it, his back to her. To avoid suspicion, he put the condom on and hid his wallet back in his pants before turning back to her, but found that she hadn't been watching him, just waiting with a languid smile.

He leaned down and kissed her again, savoring those unhurried, wet kisses for all that they lasted. The second his mouth pressed into her she moaned into his mouth and their kiss suddenly was harder too, more tongue and teeth and less dreamy. Each of his movements were precise, slow, and almost overwhelming as he slid in and out of Elle. The rickety bed accommodated their movements at the slow speed, but he knew it would protest as they moved faster. There was quite a lot of kissing, more than he was used to with a casual fuck, but he liked it. She kissed him when she wasn't making those breathy sighs that turned into moans and sometimes held his name. He liked both options, but didn't bother to think more on it.

As predicted the bed began to protest their more vigorous activity. Troy's thrusts were shallower and faster as he felt himself getting closer to the end. The frame banged against the wall hard enough to leave a dent, but nether of them were conscious of it. It was only her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass as he pumped harder. It was almost too much when his breath caught in his chest and his exhalation bore his climax. He called out, but he wasn't sure what he said, just kept his hips moving until it was over and he could feeling the last bit of tension dissipate throughout him.

He dropped to the bed, placing a kiss to her shoulder as he did. She rolled a little away from him and dislodged him from inside of her. He pulled up, intending to get up and throw out the condom, but Elle put a hand around his neck and brought him in closer for a kiss. He kissed her sweetly, then touched his forehead to hers.

"This bed's about had it. Next time, we're doing this at my place." He said, and she laughed her husky, deep laugh at his words. She nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else about it.

But that wasn't true at all, because the next time they were together was in Ben King's old penthouse, celebrating the fall of the Vice Kings. When he left her lounging, naked and spent on the filthy bed, she gave him a kiss. To him it should have been a goodbye kiss, a 'thanks for that, it was great' type that closed the interaction, but Elle gave him an unhurried, enticing kiss that came with an enveloping hug. It was by no means a kiss meant to end their liaisons; it felt more like a greeting, as if Elle were promising him many more kisses with it. Troy made sure he answered back with the same sentiment, without ever saying a word.


End file.
